


Halloween Shenanigans

by ArcanusAnima



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Magic, Shenanigans, magic shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanusAnima/pseuds/ArcanusAnima
Summary: You have to admit that this was probably the strangest Halloween you have ever experienced. This will teach you not to mess with Rose's old spell books.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started out with me thinking up costumes for all of the kids for a halloween picture. Not even halfway through a small plot started to form and so this was made. I don't really have anything else to say right now so I hope you enjoy and Happy Halloween!

"Oh my god. Rose, what the hell did you do?" 

"I would appreciate if you would lower your voice, Dave. My head feels on the verge of exploding and you are not helping." 

You blink sluggishly as consciousness returns to you. What the hell were Dave and Rose arguing about so early? Wait, what time is it? You don't remember falling asleep, but the light starting to slip through the covered windows suggests that the sun is well on its way to rising. Which meant that it must be the next day. 

"Oh no, you have a headache. What a tragedy. But if you haven't noticed I have fucking wings over here, Rose. Wings. Huge feathery monstrosities sprouting out from my back like dandelions in some rich asshole's backyard that never go away no matter how much you try to get rid of them. Do you see how that might be a bit more of a problem?" 

An irritated groan from somewhere off to your side. "Davey, I love you like the brother I never had nor wanted, but if you don't stop talking I will not be held responsible for my actions." Wow, sometimes you forget just how much of a morning person Roxy is not. 

You figure you're not going to know what has Dave freaking out so bad laying here on the floor so you push yourself up. Except instead of lifting yourself like you expected you suddenly find yourself floating some feet off the ground. 

"Holy shit!" You flail wildly in an attempt to grab onto something, all traces of sleep long gone in your panic. 

"Woah there, Egbert. Don't go floating away on us. C'mere, I gotcha." Arms wrap around you and pull you towards a warm body. You cling to Dave who helps you straighten  yourself so that you are no longer parallel to the ground, though you still hover a few inches above it. 

“What the hell is going on?” you ask as you start to calm down from your rude awakening. 

Dave shrugs. “Not sure, but whatever it is it’s Rose’s fault.” Movement just over his shoulder draws your attention to the wings that were part of his costume. But wait, were they actually? Holy shit they were moving!

You impulsively reach out to touch them. “Dave, you have wings. Like, actual wings that aren’t just made of plastic and fake feathers.” Real wings that were incredibly soft to the touch. 

“Yep, you know us Striders. We don’t do things half-assed. It’s the real thing or nothing. Though I can’t say I’m all that thrilled with the new additions, because what the fuck am I supposed to do with these things?”

The wing beneath your hand flares up with Dave’s irritation, feathers bristling out angrily. 

“Oh, do stop complaining, Dave. As is quite obvious we are all in a predicament, but I am sure there is a counter-spell to revert what has happened to us all.”

You look over to where Rose is sitting with her head in her hands, pain that would be commonly associated with a strong headache present on her face. It doesn’t seem like anything about her has changed, though her witch costume appears to have taken on a more realistic touch to it with added detailing. Roxy is curled up next to her, and you watch in growing confusion as the black cat ears that used to just be a headband twitch occasionally and her matching black tail flicks in growing irritation. Just what happened to everyone? It was like all of your costumes had actually become a part of you.

As Dave continues to argue with Rose you move back away from Dave in order to take a better look at yourself. Your fae costume, which Jane had goaded you into wearing in order to match with her own costume, has taken on an almost silken quality to it. Considering it had been made out of a fairly cheap but scratchy material before it is a drastic change in itself. The silver-blue ‘tattoos’ that run up your arms are no longer smudged from wear, and no matter how much you rub at them they won’t fade at all. There’s also the fact that you are still floating a good couple inches off the floor, but honestly that’s actually really cool. You try to will yourself a bit higher, just to see if you could, and sure enough you start to rise. 

A delighted giggle slips out from you, thoughts of all the pranks you could pull off with this kind of power. 

“Golly, is John floating in the air or am I still dreaming?” Jake groggily questions below you. You float over to hover just above him, jerking only slightly as you do so.

“Nope! I’m actually flying! So no dreaming here! I mean, unless we’re all having the same hyper realistic dream together.” You pause to consider that option, floating back a few inches as you lose concentration. You shake off that thought as ridiculous and go back over to help Jake to his feet. “But I don’t think that’s what happening. Everyone’s costumes have just become real!”

Jake perks up at that, the red fox ears sitting on top of his head twitching. “Really? Gadzooks!” He reaches up to marvel at the new additions, then gets distracted by his bushy tail wagging behind him. “This is incredible! Oh, bollocks. If only Jade hadn’t convinced me to match her outfit. I could have been a real Na’vi!”

“Thank whatever higher powers for small miracles.” Both of you look down a Dirk who is staggering to his feet. Jake bounds over to him and immediately starts to go on about something or other. You are honestly not sure what he says half the time. Dirk isn’t paying much mind to Jake’s rambling though, instead staring blankly at the large leathery wings now attached to his back and the thin, pointed tail that seems to have a mind of its own. “Alright, who mixed in drugs with the candy last night?”

Dave wanders back over to your side, throwing an arm around your shoulders and anchoring you back closer to the ground. “No drugs in the candy, bro. At least I’m pretty sure there weren’t any considering everything was sealed. If anything was messed with I would be more suspicious of the cupcakes. How do we know what goes in those things that make them so delicious? John certainly doesn’t stick around to watch Jane make them. Maybe he’s onto something with his rants of evil baking.”

“Dave Strider! You did not just accuse me of tampering with my own recipes.”

Dave stiffens at the sound of Jane’s voice, quickly backtracking at the tone in your sister’s voice.

"Nope, that is definitely not what I'm doing. I would never even think to accuse you of such a thing." 

Jane gives him a hard look for a moment longer before turning back to Rose. Her shimmering blue wings that she had worked so hard to make now flutter behind her with irritation.  
Dave slumps with relief next to you. You poke him in the side. "Dude, you know not to insult her baking. Even I don't do that, no matter what my opinions on treacherous baked evils are." 

Dave starts to reply but gets interrupted by a shrill screech from across the room. Oh, looks like Jade and Roxy finally woke up and noticed the situation. You and Dave watch as the two girls excitedly take in their new forms. Jade’s white dog ears and tail stand out starkly against Roxy’s all black outfit, and both new features don’t seem like they are going to stop moving furiously any time soon.

Before things can get any further out of control Rose calls you all back together to figure out just what is going on. 

"How exactly did this happen? Last night is a bit hazy, but I am positive there was nothing as ridiculous as drugs or the like involved." Jane shoots a glare at Dave as she says that, getting a shrug in response. "And besides, no drugs that I know of would cause something like this while all of us remain this lucid. Which eliminates that this is a big hallucination." 

"Yes, I believe we can eliminate any dream or hallucinatory reasons for this situation. However, I may have a hypothesis on what caused this, though it is not much more credible." Rose holds up a large book worn and faded with age. Something nags at your memory from the sight of it. You had been messing with that last night, hadn’t you? “If you recall last night we attempted to perform one of rituals in this spell book. It was meant to be in jest, just a bit of fun. I thought the spell I had picked out would be harmless enough.” Her gaze lowers, carefully flipping to a specific page in the book. “Obviously I was mistaken.”

Over to the side of the circle you all sat in Dirk shifts irritably, his wings making it difficult for him to sit on the floor comfortably much like Dave and Jane beside you. “What exactly was the spell for? And is there any way to reverse it?”

Rose frowns, slowly turning to look at all of you. “Honestly, I did not think that any of these spells would work. I have had no success in any previous attempts to work this magic, no matter what I tried, so I don’t know why this time was any different. As for what the spell was meant to do, from what I could decipher it was a spell to release hidden potentials. Or at least something to that extent, there may have been some error in my translation. Fortunately, I expect there is a counter spell that should reverse this situation. But until I find something that will work we will just have to deal with our new forms.”

Rose stands up after saying that, taking the book with her to start looking for a solution. Everyone else shuffles around and breaks off into pairs or groups, examining, or in some cases showing off, their new forms and abilities. At least this situation isn’t all that bad. Luckily it’s still the weekend and you are all staying at the Lalonde’s otherwise currently vacant mansion, so staying out of sight to avoid attention isn’t going to be an issue. Plus your new abilities didn’t seem to have any sort of adverse effects to any of you, so really it was just a normal weekend hanging out with everyone. Just with some extra bonuses!

Except, as you all go about the day you begin to realize not everything is so great with your new forms. When Jane goes to make something for a late breakfast there's a pained yell and a crash that makes you run to go check on her. You find her cradling her hands close to her chest as she stares down at a pan laying on the ground. When you ask her what happened she says the pan had burned her, despite being cool to the touch. She holds out a hand to show you angry red skin already blistering. You hesitantly reach out to touch the pan, flinching back with a yelp as the contact sends a horrible shock through your body. Your finger is literally smoking slightly when you look at it, skin burned though not as bad as Jane’s. Your commotion draws Jade and Jake into the kitchen, Jade dragging you away to bandage your injuries and Jake saying he will take over cooking as he picks up the pan with no consequence. As you sit and wait while Jade does her thing Jane mentions that fae creatures are severely affected by anything made of iron. Which is apparently a lot of things, considering anything made of steel has iron in it. Maybe this change was more serious than you had first thought. 

On a lighter side, as you wander out with your burns taken care of you find Roxy basking in a pool of sunlight. This wouldn’t be all that weird, if it wasn’t for the fact that she was lounging on a nest of pillows stacked precariously on top of a large cabinet. You decide not to question it, continuing on your way to find out just what Jake has cooked up that smells so good. Breakfast passes without much fuss. You and your sister are given plastic utensils and paper plates to eat with to avoid any more iron incidents. Casual conversation passes between you, though Rose has her nose buried in the spell book still and Dirk is surprisingly quiet through it all, even for him. He picks at his food almost angrily, and he keeps shifting around and staring at Jake. As soon as everyone finishes eating Dirk makes his escape from the room, Jake following after with a frown. You decide not to think about it when they don’t show up for quite a while. You also avoid the second floor bedrooms after hearing some fairly suggestive noises. Oh, who are you kidding. You know exactly what’s going on with them and you are officially not thinking about that anymore.

Sometime past noon you drag Dave outside to get some fresh air. Really you want to get him out into some open space, as he had been getting increasingly twitchy from being inside. Once free from the confines of the house you take off into the air, relishing the feeling of leaving the ground behind and the wind whipping through your hair. Laughing as you tumble through the sky you glance back down at Dave who is still on the ground when he should be up here with you. It wasn’t like you would ever get this chance again, so you need to enjoy it while you can!

Dave finally attempts to join you after several minutes of you pestering him, taking a running start and jumping into the air with wings beating frantically. You give him plenty of room as he starts to rise, instincts taking over and wings settling into a rhythm as he closes the space between you. Together you spend the rest of the afternoon soaring through the sky, laughing and smiling the entire time. 

When Jade comes to call you in for dinner you both reluctantly come back down to Earth. Dave’s normally perfect hair is a mess from the wind and a flush covers his smiling face, no doubt matching your own appearance. You can’t help but lean over to give him a quick kiss that he returns readily, only separating when Jade clears her throat pointedly. You follow her back inside with a grin on your face, feeling like you are still floating even with your feet solidly on the ground. 

Arriving in the dining room reveals that Jake and Dirk have finally resurfaced, and you actively do not notice their own flushed complexions or tousled hair. Rose is missing as you sit down to eat but makes her entrance shortly after. Everyone turns to her as she places the book on the table with a triumphant smirk. 

“I think I have found a way to change us all back to normal,” she says, and you can’t help but feel slightly disappointed. Though you know you can’t stay this way forever, you wish you could have enjoyed this for a little while longer. 

You aren’t the only one thinking that though. “Aw, do we have to do it now? I mean, tomorrow is Sunday so can’t we just stay like this until then?” With the addition of actual dog ears Jade’s pleading look gives a whole new meaning to the term puppy-dog eyes. 

“I agree! Surely it couldn’t hurt to wait until tomorrow to change back? I mean, it’s not like there are any adverse affects to this. Well, as long as John and Jane stay away from iron, but other than that we were all just getting use to being like this and it would be a shame to not spend some more time, er, experiencing these abilities.” Jake is blushing by the end of that, looking over at Dirk very unsubtly. Dirk just smirks smugly. 

Rose looks around the table, getting similar responses from everyone. “Well, if everyone is of the same opinion, I don’t see the harm in waiting a while longer. I must confess that I wish to experiment with my own abilities, as you all have been able to do throughout the day. Very well, we will wait until tomorrow to fix this. Now would someone mind passing me a plate? Sitting around and translating an ancient spell book makes one surprising hungry.”

Roxy hands her a big plate of spaghetti and you all proceed to tell the others about your day. Everyone pokes fun at Jake and Dirk when it comes to their turn, obviously knowing what they got up to which causes Jake to blush furiously. Your own adventures of flying are met with envious looks as you describe in great detail how it felt to defy gravity. Roxy apparently spent the day hunting down the best spots for laying in the sun and frequently bothering Rose for attention. And when she grew bored of that she had joined Jade in exploring outside with their heightened senses.

As you all split off for the night, goodnights said with varying enthusiasm (and a very pointed request from Roxy for everyone to try to keep the noise down tonight, which earns her a particular hand gesture from Dirk as he leaves with Jake), you would have to say that this was certainly the strangest Halloween you had ever had, but it was far from the worst. 

 

Several hours later as you attempt to bury your head under your pillow you think you might have to revise that observation. You also severely regret getting roomed right next to Jake’s room. When yet another loud thud resonates against your wall you give up and drag yourself out of bed and down the hallway. You doubt Dave will mind you camping out in his room for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](http://arcanusanima.tumblr.com/post/152554759081/happy-halloween-everyone-i-hope-everyone-has-a) the picture that started this whole thing if you want to take a look at that.
> 
> Also, since I didn't really say what everyone was dressed as:  
> John and Jane were fae, though only Jane had wings  
> Dirk was a demon, specifically based off an incubus  
> Dave was part crow  
> Rose was a witch and Roxy was her familiar as a black cat  
> Jade was part dog/a werewolf  
> Jake was part fox/a werefox
> 
> And yes, Dirk and Jake were most definitely getting busy this whole story ~~there may be an extra smut chapter about what they got up to at some later time ;)~~


End file.
